Episode 9102 (16th February 2017)
Plot Rosie prepares to help Sophie with the window-cleaning round, much to Sally's disbelief. Tim starts to feel attracted to Rosie, much to his discomfort. As Bethany sets off for school, clearly in a good mood, Sarah muses to Gary that making videos with her mate Mel seems to be doing her the world of good. As the girls begin the round, Adam says hello. Rosie is put out when Sophie tells her to ignore him. Leanne moans about the amount of texts she receives from Toyah and Eva, each trying to get back into her good books. Simon resolves to sort it out. Nathan approaches Bethany at the school gates and, kissing her tenderly, invites her to the salon at lunchtime to make another video. She’s thrilled. Tracy refuses Luke's blandishments about the Bristol trip. Mary depresses her with talk about the age gap between them. On Nathan’s instructions, Mel continues to flood the internet with negative comments about Bethany’s last video attempt. Adam offers Todd a 20% stake in his legal business. Simon calls in the Rovers and orders Toyah and Eva to stop hounding Leanne with texts as it’s only causing her blood pressure to go up. The girls are chastened. In the salon, Mel sets to work on Bethany’s makeup and Nathan admires the necklace he bought her. However they’re interrupted by the police who arrest Nathan on suspicion of the abduction of a young blonde girl called Annabel Adams. Bethany’s shocked. Adam and Todd inspect a house on Victoria Street for their office premises. Phelan stirs things with Tracy, telling her to make Luke spoil her rather than go on wild goose chases. Bethany arrives home, visibly shaken, but does her best to cover. Sophie does the hard graft while Rosie worries about her nails. As they clean the back windows at No.13, Sophie warns Rosie to stay well clear of Adam and the drugs. From his own back yard, Todd listens to their conversation with disbelief when they say that Kevin knows everything. Tracy takes Phelan's bait and gets Luke to cancel his trip. Phelan is relieved when he hears the news. Todd confronts Adam and refuses to join his plan with a blabbermouth like Rosie involved. Appearing upset and shaken, Nathan meets for Bethany on Victoria Street. Leanne tells Nick and Simon that her sisters seem to have stopped texting her. Nathan makes out he’s been wrongly accused of abduction. He begs Bethany to lie to the police for him and provide him with an alibi. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *PC Rawani - Jag Sanghera *Estate Agent - Guy Warburton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back yard *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield High - Road outside *Supreme Tanning Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded outside the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany is stunned when the police arrest Nathan on suspicion of abduction; Sophie and Rosie make a start on their new window round to help Kevin; and Tracy berates Luke for wasting his money trying to track down Andy when he could be spoiling her instead. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,050,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns